Valsa Nº6
by annakaticfillion
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon sempre fora uma das criaturas mais fascinantes do Mississippi, mas as coisas ficam um tanto complicadas quando ela é enviada pra um hospital psiquiátrico, devido as suas visões sobre o futuro. E nenhum lugar pode ser tão perigoso quanto a uma clinica onde ela não pode fugir de seu maior predador...
1. Chapter 1

****N/A:_ Valsa Nº6 - Chopin (coloquem no querido you tube watch?v=gJdYIqwoJNc)_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aquela música enlouquecedora invadiu de surpresa os ouvidos de Alice. E tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi gritar. A melodia da valsa nº6 de Chopin tocava com sua rapidez característica em seus ouvidos. Mas diferente do encantamento que a música causava na maioria das pessoas, a ela aquele conjunto de notas somente conseguia causar terror e medo. Tirava-lhe o ar e fazia com que tudo ficasse turvo.

E então ela atingia suas notas mais tranquilas e calmas, e pareciam fazer com que o estrangular em sua garganta fosse tão absurdamente mais vagaroso que causava um desespero ainda maior. Tudo que desejava, era que aquela maldita música parasse de uma vez.

― Por favor! Faça-o parar! Papai! Cynthia! Nana! Mamãe! – ela gritava em desespero, enquanto suas mãos procuravam pelas têmporas doloridas, espremendo-as com as mãos pequenas, os dedos delicados. Implorando para que o tormento cessasse e a cabeça parasse de martelar. – Ele vai me matar! – Havia momentos que Alice não sabia distinguir se era a música ou a imagem do homem que via que se referia.

Alice apertava os olhos muito fortemente, mas parecia ainda que imagens a procuravam na mente. Muitas imagens ao mesmo tempo. E todas dolorosas, indo e vindo à veracidade da música. Toda vez que procurava abrir os olhos, via apenas borrões de um salão de festa, vestidos de baile, candelabros, castiçais. Muita luz, mas num turbilhão de escuridão. Gritava ainda mais, sem fôlego.

Ao longe conseguia ouvir uma voz, doce e gentil. De sua amada mãe. Sua amada e morta mãe! Era insano e somente servia para desesperar-lhe ainda mais.

Mas a música chegava a seu fim, e quando a ultima nota foi dedilhada em sua mente, ela desabou para a escuridão, caindo no vazio – sem sonhos ou visões. Sem consciência, desmaiada no meio do salão de festas, durante seu baile de debutante.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Como vão? Bom, primeiramente vou explicar umas coisas da fic para não se perderem. Ela tem uns tempos estranhos, volta no passado e volta para o presente, mas o prólogo começa no passado da nossa personagem principal, Alice. Ele ficará muito mais claro nos capítulos seguintes. Eu estou me inspirando em Valsa Nº6 de Nelson Rodrigues, em alguns aspectos, para construção do passado da Alice então verão a valsa efetiva, de Chopin, presente na história (mas vou sempre indicar quando ela vem).

Eu começo a fic na Alice, mas ela é focada no ship Alisper na verdade e na tragetoria deles até os Cullen. A fic está relativamente pronta, desde 2010, mas eu tenho mexido e arrumado algumas coisas aqui e ali conforme releio ela, então eu espero que ela fique realmente boa e que vocês gostem! Eu sempre fui fã de Alisper e postavam outras fics do ship numa outra conta, que é até capaz de eu repostar dependendo como as coisas andarem. Enfim, é isso. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que curtam.

Mandem reviews! Eu amo reviews :3


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Então gente, decidi upar o capitulo 1 já, porque ele traz muitos esclarecimentos ^^ Seria legal o acompanhamento da valsa do Prólogo no começo também. Espero que gostem. Os capítulos iniciais são de narrador observador porque ela ainda é humana, quando virar vampira, ela que vai narrar. E prometo que fica mais divertido quando o Jasper chegar! x))

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Uma família _quase_ perfeita**

Alice dedilhou o piano, embalando a melodia de Valsa nº6 de Chopin. A garota miúda raramente sentava-se ao piano, sempre achara que eram necessários dons extremamente especiais para se conseguir dedilhar certas melodias rapidamente, especialmente aquela valsa. Apesar de a mais carismática dos Brandon, Allie preferia deixar os dons artísticos para sua irmã Cynthia – que em sua opinião era a melhor pianista de todo o Mississipi. Mas surpreendentemente, ela parecia conhecer a valsa nº6 de traz para frente. Seus pais a olhavam a embasbacados. Era uma música tão intensa e carregada de emoções, mas certamente esta não era a razão de seu choque.

Que a garota era... Diferente, todos na família já sabiam. Começara por volta de seus cinco anos, quando a menina contara a sua babá o paradeiro de uma jovem da alta sociedade que havia desaparecido. Ultrajada com a aparente brincadeira de mau gosto da menina, Nana relatara aos pais o que Alice havia revelado e apesar do castigo, a Sra. Brandon preferiu ter certeza – mandando um telegrama anônimo à família da jovem desaparecida. Quando a família investigou e aquilo se tornou verdade, todos os Brandon ficaram apreensivos.

A Sra. Brandon não conseguia culpar sua filha que era apenas uma criança inocente, mas temia em como aquilo poderia afetar sua família. Então ela e Alice acordaram que seria melhor que mais ninguém, além de seus familiares, soubessem daquilo. Mas conforme a garota ia crescendo, e as visões aumentando, tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Muitas vezes, no meio da rua, Alice congelava como uma pedra e seus olhos perdiam o foco por completo. A babá, que nunca os abandonara, Cynthia e a Sra. Brandon já estavam acostumadas. Sempre corriam até a menina pequena e tentavam tranquilizar e trazer de volta à realidade. Mas as pessoas reparavam e pior, comentavam.

Para o Sr. Brandon aquilo tudo era uma aberração. Cada vez mais que Alice crescia e consigo suas visões e sonhos inquietantes, ele se afastava da pessoa que um dia fora sua princesinha, sua garotinha. E isso somente servia para piorar as coisas entre a família, já que ele era o único a não ficar do lado de Alice para apoiá-la e que insistia que aquilo deveria ser tratado antes que fosse muito tarde.

Agora que Alice tinha quatorze anos e estava prestes a debutar, a apreensão só aumentou nos Brandon. Ela odiava toda aquela situação. Se pudesse ao menos ter o controle daquilo, se pudesse fazer parar... Mas as visões eram sempre mais fortes que ela. Eram certamente mais frequentes durante a noite, quando sonhava – uma das razões que Alice detestava a noite e dormir, mas elas pareciam querer brincar e passaram a insurgir também durante o dia.

Ultimamente, só o que a acalmava era visitar a baía em Biloxi, sua cidade. Ela costumava acordar antes de todos, vestir-se com as saias longas que iam de sua cintura até seus calcanhares e as blusas cheias de babados. E chapéus! Ah, como Allie era apaixonada neles. Usava cada dia um diferente. Ela os punha e saía sorridente, com as longas madeixas presas por um laço de fita. A brisa sempre a acalmava e levava embora as angústias que a noite e os sonhos lhe traziam. Costumava sentar-se nos bancos, frente à baia, por horas, como se meditasse. Voltava só quando os vendedores começavam a montar as barracas de verduras. Quando se lembrava de trazer alguns trocados, sempre comprava algo para ter uma desculpa do porque de te saído – não que as pessoas não estivessem sempre lhe oferecendo coisas quando passava.

Alice era muito querida. Apesar de todos os pesares, sempre fora uma garota gentil e encantadora. E sendo Biloxi muito pequena e seus pais muito conhecidos, ela era muito conhecida pela cidade a fora. Certamente que uma riqueza maior de detalhes nos ciclos mais altos e fechados, mas Alice tinha seus jeitos de aproximar-se do povo.

Sua mãe reclamava, na maioria das vezes, como sempre saia no nascer do sol e como uma menina descente de sua idade não o devia fazê-lo. Mas Alice simplesmente olhava a mãe com amor e lhe dizia com carinho para que parasse de se preocupar tanto, afinal logo ela estaria debutando. E isso sempre trazia de volta a preocupação maior nos olhos da Sra. Brandon, fazendo com que Alice sempre se arrependesse da escolha das palavras.

Naquela tarde, no entanto, a coisa tomou um ar mais sério. E foi o que trouxe a garota o maior arrependimento de todos. Quando a ultima nota se desenrolou do piano e ela olhou sua família, não eram olhos apreensivos que ela esperava ver. Não foi somente isso, obviamente, já que uma sorridente Cynthia saltitou até si, empurrando espaço no piano para sentar ao lado da irmã.

A diferença de idade das duas era de três anos, mas parecia nenhuma. O que Alice tinha de espirituosa – apesar de gentil, Cynthia tinha de espirito velho e cabeça avançada. Mas a conexão das duas ia muito além, era certamente um laço inquebrável.

― Eu não conheço esta, Allie. – Cynthia murmurou com um sorriso, tentando mentalmente lembrar-se do movimento ágil dos dedos da irmã. – Foi tão lindo...

― Fabuloso! – A Sra. Brandon corrigiu com um riso breve, sua mão enlaçada a do marido acariciou-a, vendo que ele não se pronunciara e nem ao menos expressara qualquer sentimento. – Quase que chorei. – ela confessou um pouco afetada, abanando os olhos mareados.

Alice olhou-a por sobre os ombros, perguntando-se se havia sido pela música ou pelo choque. Mas sorria para a matriarca. ― Oh, mamãe, não seja boba... Foi só uma música. – lhe disse com doçura e então olhou Cynthia. – Esta valsa é de Chopin, a nº 6. Achei fabulosa também. – confidenciou.

― Menina Allie, foi lindo. – Nana, que vinha da cozinha com um pequeno pratinho de fatias de bolo de chocolate, tinha não os olhos mareados, mas sim encharcados. A pequena Alice gargalhou levemente e balançou sua cabeça. – Até trouxe umas fatias do bolo... Com uma lindeza dessas, quem aguenta sem chocolate? – Cynthia riu seguida de Alice, sonoramente. – Venham, comam, estão tão magrinhas... – a mulher, de cabelos grisalhos e pele muito negra, disse enquanto secava suas bochechas meio rechonchudas e colocava o bolo na mesa da saleta.

― Num segundo, Nana. – Alice prometeu-lhe com um sorriso largo e meigo.

― Você vai me ensinar, Mary? – a irmã perguntou com os olhos cheios de esperança. – Você podia me ensinar.

― Não podia não. – O Sr. Brandon disse de repente, num tom ríspido e sério. As meninas o olharam de cenho franzido.

― Por que não, papai? – Foi Cynthia quem ralhou, ela sempre fora a que se impusera na casa, a que fazia-se ouvir e ousava elevar a voz ao pai. O relacionamento deles também era péssimo.

― Porque Mary Alice não tem nada a lhe ensinar! Ela não sabe tocar e aprendeu isso com aqueles demônios que a cercam. – Ele disse num só grito, enquanto levantava-se do sofá, irado por ter sido desafiado. – E vamos acabar com isto amanhã mesmo.

― Mas, papai...

― Mas nada, Cynthia! – interrompeu enquanto as mãos trêmulas passavam pela cabeça sem cabelos. – Sua irmã vai ter o tratamento que precisa e vamos parar de agir como se ela não fosse uma aberração!

― John! – A Sra. Brandon também ficara de pé e a esta altura, sua mão postava-se no braço de seu marido. – É nossa filha, não fale assim! – Ninguém notara que Nana deixara o ressinto, muito menos que os olhos esmeralda de Alice eram agora os mais mareados, enquanto encarava as teclas pretas e brancas a sua frente.

― É a verdade, Emma! Desde sempre ela é perseguida por estas visões e nós estamos agindo como se estivesse tudo bem... E não está! – o homem brandeou em meio a seu ataque de fúria. – Mas eu sou o chefe desta família e vou concertar isto e desta vez, Emma, não vai me impedir. – E nada mais foi dito enquanto o pai deixava cômodo e as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto delicado de Alice.

[...]

Alice acordara na calada da noite, inquieta com uma visão que a alcançara. Sua garganta clamava por água e ela buscou-a na cabeceira da cama, tomando todo o líquido em um único gole. Ainda sim não lhe parecia o suficiente para saciar a ânsia e sede em seu organismo. E por mais incomoda que tivesse sido a sensação, este fora de longe uma das melhores visões que tivera nos últimos tempos, simplesmente por que era muito difícil enxergá-la.

Tudo ocorrera como que num enorme borrão – suas visões eram bem difíceis de ler em sua maioria, muito subjetivas, mas aquela havia sido especialmente confusa. Ela vira um par de olhos, muito negros e intensos. Eram perigosos, ela podia dizer tal com facilidade, mas surpreendentemente não lhe causaram o medo e estranhamento esperado. Então como se seus olhos traçassem em uma câmera lenta o rosto da outra pessoa, ela visualizou o nariz imponente e fino, os lábios que lhe pareciam pomposos, o queixo firme. Nada muito nítido, mas embaçado o suficiente para que ainda sim pudesse identificar uma cicatriz em forma de meia lua contornando a curva no maxilar.

Mesmo que a visão estivesse turva e focada no rosto, ela conseguia dizer que era um homem. E um homem que a deixou sem folego. Os olhos voltaram a aparecer e pareciam tão próximos dos dela. Apesar da seriedade no homem, ela sentia-se tranquila e segura. E então os lábios curvaram-se numa espécie de sorriso, fora quando Alice sentira a ardência em sua boca, irradiando para garganta.

Uma luz e o barulho da porta se abrindo assustou-a e tirou-a de seu devaneio. A mulher, vestida em um uniforme branco, que agora escancarava a porta aberta, franziu seu cenho ao ver Alice acordada àquela hora.

― O que faz acordada a esta hora, Mary Alice? – ela perguntou-lhe num tom severo. A garota de um metro e cinquenta fungou, encolhida na cama parecia que era ainda menor.

― Tive um sonho ruim. – Alice deu de ombros e olhou o copo vazio no criado mudo. – Posso buscar um copo d'água?

― Vou pedir que Margaret venha lhe trazer um, com outra dose de seu remédio para dormir. – A enfermeira anunciou e cerrou a porta sem dizer mais nada. Alice soltou um longo suspiro. Ela sempre evitava os comprimidos que eles lhe davam, fingindo tê-los engolido e dando descarga neles depois.

Alice não havia se acostumado ainda com a clínica psiquiátrica e, em verdade, nunca iria. Havia cerca de três anos que morava no lugar, contra sua vontade. Seu pai havia lhe internado lá logo depois do fracassado baile de debutante. Na ocasião, sua mãe havia acabado de morrer – de uma gripe desconhecida na época que a mulher pegara cuidando de feridos da Guerra, mas mesmo assim Cynthia e Nana haviam insistido que ela continuasse com a festa que ocorreu quatro meses depois do falecimento da mãe. Mas o grande problema havia sido a crise de Alice com uma visão que lhe revelara que seu pai se casaria de novo em menos de seis meses.

Não só o fato de a visão ter ocorrido no baile, mas também de Alice ter questionado seu pai frente a todos, que o fizera interná-la na semana seguinte. Desde então, a jovem não trocara uma palavra com o homem que um dia chamou de pai. Ela costumava mandar cartas a Cynthia mensalmente, mas evitava sem ter a certeza que estavam realmente chegando a irmã, já que raramente eram respondidas.

O hospital ficava a dois dias de Biloxi, se fosse de carruagem, e no fundo Alice sabia que era quase que impossível para que sua irmã lhe visitasse. Com a nova madrasta em casa, não tinha a menor ideia de como estavam as coisas e se a mulher era tão amável como sua mãe fora com as duas. No fundo ela esperava que sim. Não costumava guardar ódios e rancores, não era de sua índole, e por mais que seu pai tivesse sido o pior possível, desejava que estivesse feliz com a nova mulher e que Cynthia estivesse bem.

Não custou para a outra enfermeira, Margaret – que era de longe mais gentil que a carrancuda da Eleanor, vir ao quarto de Alice com um copo de água. Ela tinha um sorriso fraco e os olhos cansados. Alice se perguntou se o turno da noite estaria sendo assim tão pesado para a mulher ou se era outra coisa.

― Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu quando Margaret lhe passou o copo cheio e recolheu o vazio.

― Não há de que, Mary Alice. – A voz saiu entrecortada e Alice franziu o cenho, preocupada.

― Está tudo bem, Margaret?

― Sim. – ela mentiu, fungando levemente. Alice apenas olhou-a com desentendimento e a garota balançou a cabeça. – Acabamos de perder um na ala dos idosos... Claire, aquela senhorinha que costurava à sombra do pé de maça todos os dias... Teve um ataque cardíaco esta tarde. Seu marido, que esta conosco também, está inquieto. – ela passou a mão livre pelo nariz pontudo, dando outra fungada.

― O senhor Joseph? – Alice questionou chocada. O casal era muito conhecido no hospital. Claire havia adquirido Alzheimer há muitos anos e seu marido, um médico renomado, se juntara a clinica quando ela fora internada, para ajudar a cuidá-la. Ele era membro da equipe do hospital, mas com a idade passou a ser um paciente também. Não problemático como os outros, mas só um homem que costumava a frequentar as sessões psiquiátricas e as alas dos... _Problemáticos,_ como Alice, para conversar.

― Sim... Ele está desconsolado, e inquieto. Disse que o ataque não foi à toa. Quando perguntamos se ele viu algo, ele disse que somente... Sombras. E fica repetindo que alguém está em perigo... – Alice tremeu de leve, a escuridão a apavorada.

― Talvez ele só esteja em choque... – argumentou, com receio. Calmamente alcançou o copo e bebericou um pouco.

― Nós esperamos que sim. Iria ser terrível ter que transferi-lo para cá. – Alice franziu o cenho – Quero dizer, não me entenda mal, Mary Alice, não é uma ala ruim e ele está acostumado... Mas é bem diferente vir aqui conversar do que ficar internado aqui. – E era verdade, Alice concordava. Porque nas alas mais calmas, como as dos idosos, não haviam tratamentos de eletrochoque para pacientes mais problemáticos. Pacientes como Alice.

― Eu entendo, Mag. – ela acenou e sorriu murcho, para que a enfermeira não precisasse se explicar.

― Você acha que alguém pode estar em perigo? Quero dizer... – Margaret passara a sussurrar dali em diante, amedrontada que pudessem ouvi-la tendo tal tipo de conversa. Ela era nova ali e precisava do trabalho, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perdê-lo. – nós sabemos que você vê coisas que acontecem, Mary. – Quando Margaret queria ser mais gentil e mais carinhosa com a garota, ela cortava a formalidade dos dois nomes e optava somente pelo primeiro, porque dizia ser mais bonito. – Você veria se estivéssemos em perigo. Não?

― Eu não sei... – Alice suspirou e pousou novamente o copo no criado mudo. – Eu não escolho o que vejo, nem consigo ver tudo, sabe disso... – murmurou um pouco irritada. Não com a enfermeira, mas consigo mesma. Se alguém estivesse mesmo em perigo, o mínimo que aquele dom dela poderia fazer seria ajuda-los. – Mas acho que se o perigo envolvesse alguém muito próximo, eu veria. – deu de ombros calmamente. – Fique tranquila, esta bem? Se eu souber de algo, juro que lhe conto antes que posso apagar isso também da minha memória. – ela falou num suspiro. Os eletrochoques tinham esta característica, conseguiam apagar algumas coisas da mente dela, algumas visões que ela tinha. Mas nunca conseguia fazer com que parassem de vir, era isso o que os médicos não compreendiam.

― Sinto muito. – Margaret balbuciou, ela achava uma atrocidade aquele tipo de tratamento, ainda mais com alguém tão gentil, meiga e _pequena_ como Mary Alice. Era desumano. Mas ela não era ninguém para questionar, era somente uma enfermeira. – E obrigada. – ela se levantou do pé da cama, onde havia se sentado em algum momento, e fungou novamente. – Ah, já ia esquecendo! – metendo a mão no bolso do avental, ela tirou dois comprimidos. – Por favor, não os jogue fora hoje, Mary. Vai ser bom para você dormir um pouco. – Pediu com carinho enquanto lhe entregava os comprimidos. Sabia bem que Mary e outras ali davam descarga neles.

― Tudo bem... – ela disse sem relutância e realmente os tomou naquela noite, ela _precisava_ tentar dormir um pouco. As bolsas em seus olhos começavam a parecer mais fundas e Alice era muito branca para que ficassem facilmente notáveis.

― Obrigada. – Margaret encaminhou-se para a porta e sorriu. – Boa noite, Mary Alice.

― Boa noite. – Ela respondeu depois que a porta foi fechada e a escuridão e o medo a envolveram de novo. Mas não por muito tempo, já que, sem demora, o remédio começara a fazer efeito encaminhando-a para uma noite profunda e sem sonhos. Mas não menos apavorante, por causa daquela escuridão e aquele vazio que a tomava por dentro.


End file.
